Professor Whoa
Professor Whoa is a BLK TF2 Freak whom is the classy time traveler. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His idle theme is 11th Doctor as one of Dr Who's theme song His combat theme is Who is Queen under Women Team’s Theme from King of Fighters XIII. Origin Professor Whoa is the former BLU spy whom resign after his entire team got killed by RED team. Being spared by RED heavy, he runs away and become professor of university. However when he discovers the mysterious artifact, his life change forever. Eventually he got his job back under BLK team but he quit shortly after when he refused to kill the RED heavy, the same man who spared his life. This leads Professor Whoa become time traveler, travel around the universe in space and time. Because of his specialty, he became close friend with RED female pyro aka Sweet Pyro and WHT medic aka Dr Sexy. Together, the trio began their journey to find the shards of unstable Australium in hope to search for full potentials. Appearance Professor Whoa is a BLK spy with YLW mask wears BLK Charmer's Chapeau‎ and YLW Dr Whoa. Personality & Behaviour Although he is clearly a gentleman, but he is not like any other regular spies. Unlike arrogant spy, Professor Whoa is classy and remain humble after defeating his opponent. He is also very compassionate as he doesn't judge the book by its cover, such as the time when he respects Saint's true motives despite his life of piracy. In his spare time, he travel to late 1920s and early 1940s for his regular lifestyles such as playing cards, watching old movies in cinema, listening to jazzy and swing music, including Frank Sinatra. As such he also speak French despite the fact he is actually Englishman. Power & Abilities Dr Whoa's Letranger.jpeg|Professor's L'Etranger Dr Whoa's fence with cutlass and Big Earner.jpeg|Professor Whoa's skills in fencing Dr Whoa Tommygun.jpeg|Professor Whoa's Tommygun with drum magazine filled with Pure Australium bullets Dr Whoa's Cosmic Watch.jpeg|Professor Whoa's Cosmic Watch Despite he is ordinary human, he has all the tools he need to fend off tougher enemies including his high intelligence. His main weapons of choice is his classic L'Etranger, his revolver that fire with high accuracy. Unlike regular revolvers, he can headshot his opponent similar to Ambassador revolver. As trained fighter, he is skilled in both fisticuff and fencing as he wields British cutlass and Big Earner as rapier and main gauche combination. As such, his British cutlass is also made of same material that create bushwacka as it currently wield by Ghost. Besides his fighting style, he also carries Thompson M1A1 with drum magazine filled with Pure Australium, capable of harming Freaks with special abilities through covering fire. However his main trump card is his cosmic watch, a mysterious watch that allow Professor Whoa to travel through space and times. With cosmic watch, he also can surprisingly used in combat as well, this include: * Teleportation aka Time Walk - grant him ability to teleport through time despite other people sees him as blur * Chrono Sleep – grant his temporary immune to anther time user who can stop the time. * Speed up time, Golden Bullets – a combination attack of fast forward time with hail of Pure Australium bullets from his tommygun, capable of suppressive fire Without combat, he can travel to different timeline and transport other Freaks to different universe. However his real asset to Dr Sexy is his high intelligence as he has extensive knowledge of noir era and minerals, including Australium Gold as he teaches both geology and archaeology in university as part-timer. Faults & Weakness Although he is time traveler, he is only human. His weakness include *His chrono sleep only work if his opponent and him triggers simultaneously. *His teleportation and speed up time can be easily counter by Freaks who possess speed boost. *Normally goes up against other martial artist Freaks over tougher Freaks despite he can hold his own against mid-card Freaks. *Professor Whoa is identified under threat B although he's slightly weaker than mid-card. By the Creator New Era Emerges New Era Emerges - Chapter 3 Trivia *Professor Whoa is based on The Doctor from Dr Who and James Bond as he has gentlemanly status and English persona. *His costume design is reference to 4th and 11th Doctor with classic James Bond tuxedo combine *His Australium bullets in tommygun is reference to Golden Gun *His cosmic watch is reference to Dr Who's TRADIS as it share similar usage. *Professor Whoa's main rival/arch-nemesis is Handsome Rogue as they're both time users. *Professor Whoa's alternative attire is only BLK mask. Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Spy Category:Blade Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Friendly Category:Intellectuals Category:Crossover Freaks Category:BLK Team Category:Spies